Diferente estatus
by AkaVolk
Summary: Haruka es la descendiente del famoso ladrón Volk Shadow, Michiru una joven prodigio con un futuro prometedor. Ambas se conocen una noche de tormenta cuando eran niñas pero ¿Cómo reaccionaran al reencontrarse?
1. Inicios

El agua golpeaba con fuerza las enormes cristaleras de la mansión Kaioh produciendo un ruido sordo y atemorizante que asustaba a la pequeña Michiru.

La pequeña niña de cabello aquamarino se encontraba entre las sabanas, tapada hasta arriba e intentando no asustarse de los truenos y relámpagos, deseando que sus padres no se hubieran ido a la fiesta mensual de los Volk y maldiciendo a la Señora Bunch por haberse ido a dormir temprano.

Quería bajarse de la cama, esconderse en algún lugar y alejarse de aquella horrible tormenta pero le era imposible pues sabía que si lo hacía, la Señora Bunch se lo diría a sus padres y, estos, le volverían a echar la bronca por ser tan miedica. Un trueno sonó a la lejanía y Michiru dio un bote, cogió la almohada y se tapó la cabeza. –¡Mamá!- Ahogó el grito de puro terror deseando que nadie lo hubiera escuchado y se echó a llorar.

Crack. Conocía ese sonido, era el mismo que hacía la porcelana al romperse.

Entre lágrimas Michiru se bajo de la cama, se limpió el rostro y trató de poner una hermosa sonrisa. Estaba segura de que aquel ruido lo había hecho su padre –hombre de poco aguante y que solía volver achispado tras las fiestas- y si era así no podía bajar con su rostro rojizo y ojos hinchados. Abrió la puerta y echó a andar por el pasillo, dando pequeños y tímidos pasos por si se molestaban al verla despierta.

* * *

><p>La tormenta no amainaba y la joven rubia se impacientaba cada vez más.-Muy bien papá…la próxima vez harás tú el trabajo sucio…- Pateó el lodo mientras sentía como el agua recorría su rostro y provocaba que su cabello corto se pegara a su cráneo. El padre de la rubia no era ni más ni menos que Morton Tenoh -o más conocido como Shadow Volk- un ladrón extremadamente bueno en su oficio y mundialmente conocido por el robo a los Volk cuando estos vivían en Inglaterra, de ahí que la prensa inglesa lo llamara Volk's shadow, porque los había dejado tan mal que las consecuencias duraron varios años.<p>

El plan era sencillo, la rubia tenía que adentrarse en la casa por uno de los conductos de ventilación, dejar la ropa mojada dentro, inspeccionar la casa, dejar un par de dispositivos que le había dado su padre y finalmente salir corriendo; él ya se encargaría de volver otro día.

Las luces de la mansión Kaioh se apagaron a las nueve en punto y la niña aprovecho para acercarse hasta el poste eléctrico más cercano a la casa y abrir la puertecilla de metal que mostraba todo el cableado. Sacó la llave y abrió la puerta, desconectó un par de cosas y se aseguró de que todo estuviera en orden. Cerró la puerta y se ajustó la capucha antes de ir por la parte trasera del edificio.

* * *

><p>Ambas figuras se quedaron mirando en medio de la oscuridad durante un instante, Michiru y Haruka estaban aterradas, una por ver a un ladrón y la otra por haber sido descubierta. Durante ese breve instante, lo único que se podía escuchar era el repiquetear de la lluvia y la respiración agitada de ambas. Finalmente, la rubia se abalanzó sobre la aquamarino y le tapó la boca antes de que chillara.<p>

-Por favor, no chilles- Su voz ronca temblaba de miedo y sus ojos verdosos centellaban en medio de la oscuridad rogando perdón.

-Mmhhmm- La aquamarino intentaba quejarse y zafarse de la mano a la vez que forcejeaba por decir algo.

-Prométemelo, por favor…- Cada vez estaba más asustada y le hacía más fuerza, hasta que se dio cuenta y retiró con suavidad la mano de la boca de la chica.

-¿Q-q-quien eres?- Michiru estaba al borde del llanto de nuevo pero trataba de contenerse para no parecer débil ante el intruso.-¿Q-qué quieres?- Mientras hablaba forcejeaba con Haruka quien aún continuaba sobre ella.

-Y-yo…Yo no…-

El grito de una mujer mayor llamando a Michiru alertó a ambas chicas de que no estaban solas en aquel lugar y Haruka volvió a colocar la mano sobre la boca de la aquamarino para evitar que esta contestara , con cuidado, levantó a la chica y la arrastró lejos de aquella sala, subiendo las escalareas y –sin ella saberlo- en dirección al cuarto de la niña.

-Auch- La rubia se quejó al golpearse contra el último escalón.

Ambas chicas forcejeaban pese a que cada una quería una cosa distinta, la más bajita buscaba huir a toda costa y la alta lo único que quería era dejar a la niña en un lugar seguro y volver junto a su padre. Haruka dio un bote, la niña le había mordido la mano y estaba poniendo mucha fuerza en el mordisco, las lágrimas se le amontonaban en el lacrimal y un grito de dolor se peleaba con su parte racional por salir a la luz.

-¡Basta!- Susurró con autoridad mientras zarandeaba a la chiquilla y se aproximaba a la habitación de esta.-Vas a hacerme sangre…- Michiru continuaba mordiéndole pero al notar que un fluido caliente se entremezclaba con su saliva dejo de hacerlo.

En ese momento las piernas de la aquamarino comenzaron a temblar y su ser consciente le pidió que chillara a pleno pulmón, que golpeara a su atacante y que buscara a la Señora Bunch, le había hecho daño y solo Dios sabía cómo iba a devolvérselo.

Entraron en el cuarto y Haruka lanzó a Michiru contra la cama.

Se miró la mano y se acarició la palma de la mano sangrante mientras se echaba a llorar en silencio.-Papá me va a matar…- Apenas era un leve susurro pues no pretendía que nadie le escuchara. Sabía que iba a sufrir mucho por el error que había cometido y más cuando se suponía que tenía experiencia en ese tipo de cosas.

Michiru mientras tanto se encontraba atónita ante lo que sus ojos veían. La poca luz de la luna que se filtraba a través de los cristales de su habitación bañaba la figura de un chico alto y rubio que aparentaba tener su misma edad, un niño que como ella, temía a algo y que por algún motivo se había colado en su casa.-Perdona…¿Estás bien?-

Haruka se sobresalto al recordar que la niña continuaba junto a ella y rápidamente se limpio la cara y asintió.-No deberías de haberme visto…- Su mirada iba vagando de un lado a otro mientras intentaba comprobar por donde podía huir.

La voz de la mujer mayor se volvió a escuchar y rápidamente Michiru se metió entre las sabanas; ahora que sabía que no debía de temer al intruso no quería que la mujer le echara la bronca. –Escóndete, no le diré a nadie que te he visto- Haruka sintió que le quitaban un gran peso de su espalda y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo a esconderse tras la puerta. Cuando la puerta se abrió y la mujer pasó al interior para comprobar que Michiru estuviera bien, Haruka aprovechó la oscuridad y salió con delicadeza y sigilo del cuarto, caminando con prisas en dirección a la escalera y dejando lo que su padre le había dado sin remordimiento alguno.

* * *

><p>Una semana más tarde Volk Shadow volvió a atacar.<p> 


	2. El pasado de Haruka

Una vez más la rubia de ojos verdosos se miró al espejo y se recolocó la corbata.

Bajo sus ojos descansaban un par de marcas color morado y unas líneas bien marcadas que reflejaban el tipo de vida tan estresante que llevaba últimamente. Se había pasado los últimos tres años estudiando y trabajando con la intención de continuar adelante, tratando de vivir una vida normal y muy distinta a la que había llevado con su padre, una vida que iba a sacarlo a los dos de los líos en los que se habían metido por robar a los Kaioh años atrás.

Trató de peinarse pero su cabello dorado y rebelde le impedía ni siquiera que el peine se moviera un par de centímetros entre sus enredos. Soltó un enorme suspiro y lo dejo a un lado de la mesita de noche, apoyó ambas palmas de la mano sobre el mueble y agachó la cabeza mientras recordaba como había sucedido todo aquello.

Después del robo en la mansión por parte de su padre, todos los beneficios que habían sacado los habían tenido que guardar durante un buen tiempo en el mismo sitio de siempre –un zulo situado en las afueras de la ciudad, cubierto de cemento y con solo una única y peligrosa forma de entrar- era la única forma que tenían para evitar que la policía se diera cuenta de la cantidad de movimientos en negro que iban haciendo a través de pequeños gastos prácticamente indetectables pero, la fuerte enfermedad de la madre de Haruka hizo que en un momento dado, Morton decidiera hablar con un viejo conocido que en su día le había ofrecido ayuda y una especie de sociedad.

El tiempo fue pasando y el tratamiento de la madre empezó a ser un gasto mayor, Morton necesitaba el dinero y el conocido por fin le presentó la solución –temporal- a sus problemas.

La mafia iba a encargarse de blanquear el dinero si a cambio podía quedarse con un 40% del beneficio en limpio. El trato era bueno pues no había amenaza alguna de que la policía les siguiera la pista y, al ser un trato con personas de su mismo mundillo, no tenía porque temer a que se la jugaran. Los Tenoh aceptaron y poco después, como caído del cielo, les toco el tercer premio de la lotería nacional.

Haruka se movió por la habitación en busca del chaleco negro que le había regalado su padre cuando tenía dieciséis años, el último regalo que había podido hacerle días antes de que lo llevaran a la cárcel. Se lo colocó y salió del pequeño espacio que era su cambiador para ir a dar paso a una habitación de un solo ambiente. Sobre la encimera había una pequeña caja, adornada con un lazo azulado y que debía coger antes de irse durante toda la tarde.

Comprobó que la casa estuviera decente-o al menos sin ropa sucia de por medio y con la cama hecha- bebió algo de agua, cogió la caja con el lazo, comprobó que tuviera las llaves y el móvil y se fue a visitar a su padre.

Mientras caminaba en dirección a la prisión, Haruka fue pensando en sus quehaceres pues era el único día libre que tenía y tampoco quería dejar a su madre tirada en un día tan especial. El único problema que tenía era no poder disfrutar de su cumpleaños con la familia junta pero, teniendo en cuenta la situación familiar, era algo imposible.

Dos horas más tarde, la rubia se encontraba nerviosa por la cantidad de preguntas rutinarias que le estaban haciendo y por la inspección tan rigurosa que hacían al trozo de pastel que llevaba en la pequeña caja para su padre. Encontraba muy bien el hecho de que hubiera tanta seguridad por si algún preso se escapaba pero nunca se había sentido cómoda teniendo que pasar todo ese control. Finalmente llevaron a la chica por un pasillo que muy bien conocía y le hicieron pasar a una sala donde un hombre de edad avanzada esperaba con un mono anaranjado.

-¡Papá!- Haruka corrió hacia su padre para abrazarlo con todo el cariño del mundo no sin antes dejar la caja sobre la mesa.

-¡Haruka… Hija mía, feliz cumpleaños- La voz de Morton era la de un hombre cansado de luchar y dispuesto a abandonar todo si la vida continuaba tratándole mal.

-Te he traído algo papá, espero que te guste- Le dio la caja para que comiera el único trozo de pastel que había dentro.

Padre e hija se sentaron, cada uno en un extremo de la mesa y bajo la atenta mirada del guardia de seguridad que les miraba como si les diera asco.

-Hija, siento mucho no poder estar contigo y con tu madre en un día como este…-

-No te preocupes papá, estoy trabajando mucho para poder pagarte la fianza que impuso el juez-

-Haruka, sabes de sobra que el día que puedas pagarla ya habré salido yo por buena conducta- El hombre se echó a reír mientras desenvolvía el pequeño pastel de limón.

-No digas eso, últimamente lo he estado haciendo muy bien en el trabajo y me han dicho que quizás me asciendan-

-Haruka, no te engañes, sabes de sobras que los Kaioh no dejaran que eso suceda-

Haruka negó con la cabeza mientras rememoraba el día del juicio de su padre.

Después de haber logrado el dinero, la mafia vendió uno de los objetos que Morton les había dado en el mercado negro. Un cuadro de un pintor de la época bastante famoso pero que para la desgracia de los Tenoh, era la madre de Michiru Kaioh y nunca antes se había visto en exposición. El cuadro llego a los Volk quienes habían logrado levantar su imperio lenta y paulatinamente quienes, a su vez, era unos buenos amigos de los Kaioh y que en cuanto supieron de quien era la obra de arte, accedieron a ayudarles con todo. La investigación se abrió y, como era de esperar, la mafia vendió a Morton. La suerte de los Tenoh comenzaba a cambiar pero, gracias al buen trabajo que hacía siempre Volk Shadow no tenían prueba alguna, solo meras especulaciones que no lograron meter al hombre en prisión.

El simple hecho de que no se hiciera justicia para los Kaioh era algo que les sacaba de quicio, no sabían cómo meter al ladrón en prisión y casi cada día rogaban para que cometiera algún error y así pudieran castigarle de alguna otra forma.

No pasó ni un mes del incidente que la mafia decidió dejar de hacer tratos con Morton, el hombre, necesitando aún dinero, trato de continuar con su "socio", el cual, solo buscaba su propio beneficio y en un momento dado lo dejo tirado y Tenoh se vio involucrado, él solo, en blanqueo de capital. Pese a no ser una cantidad elevada, los Kaioh se aseguraron de castigar al hombre y de no dejar que pudieran pagar la fianza sus familiares y así hacer justicia.

-Papá, no tendrás que pasar mucho más aquí, de verdad, he conseguido distintas becas y ayudas, tengo más de siete mil euros y estoy segura de que en nada podre hacer el primer pago de la fianza… solo quedarían tres-

-Hija, no te preocupes por mí… sabes que te quiero y con que me vengas a ver de vez en cuando ya me basta, solo cuida de tu madre-

-¡Pero papá!-

-Nada de peros, sabes que me busqué yo solo esto- Dejó el papel sucio que el envolvía el pastel dentro de la caja.

-¡Cometiste un erro y qué! No era como para que te metieran veinte años en la cárcel y menos con una fianza tan elevada-

El guardia de seguridad se acercó a Morton y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, los cinco minutos que tenían se habían agotado y ya era hora de separarse.

-Papá… te quiero-

-Y yo a ti Haruka-

Al salir de la penitenciaría la joven rubia juro sacar a su padre de aquel lugar costase lo que costase.


	3. Encuentro forzado

Subió las escaleras del dúplex con los tacones en la mano y sintiendo como el frío del suelo relajaba los músculos de sus pies fatigados.

El día había sido más largo de lo esperado, se había pasado toda la mañana en la universidad yendo de examen a examen, pasando por una conferencia sobre arte y arquitectura y luego, a la salida, había tenido que salir corriendo para poder pasar por casa, cambiarse de ropa e ir a buscar a una de sus compañeras.

El día anterior sus padres habían llamado a la joven de cabello ondulado y aquamarino para avisarle de un nuevo evento, se trataba de una reunión que organizaba una familia de nuevos ricos que buscaban dinero para la investigación de una extraña enfermedad, y los Kaioh necesitaban a un representante; obviamente, Michiru había sido la elegida para asistir.

Sabiendo que los Volk iban a tener que asistir, Michiru, había decidido pasarse a por Zhira, la única heredera de un pequeño imperio y que también se había visto envuelta en diversos tipos de eventos a lo largo de su vida, una chica formal y un tanto borde que tenía el don de llamar la atención aun sin querer.

Ambas chicas se entremezclaron con la gente del lugar buscando no llamar demasiado la atención.

-Mesa…mesa doce- La joven de cabello blanco y heterocromía estaba prácticamente arrastrando a la aquamarino en dirección a una mesa redonda vacía.

-Oye, Zhira, no me estires tanto de la mano, que me haces daño- Intentaba usar un tono suave para no llamar más la atención de lo que su amiga hacía.

-Michiru, eres una quejica. ¡Camina y calla!-

Ambas llegaron a la mesa y escogieron dos sillas juntas con la intención de no separarse ni un solo instante.

La pareja pese a estar en su mundo había despertado la curiosidad de muchos hombres y mujeres que asistían a la cena benéfica, ambas eran tan distintas que era imposible el no mirarlas. Por una parte estaba la aquamarino, estatura media, piel blanca, hermosa melena, rasgos suaves y vestida con un hermoso y negro vestido que se pegaba a su cuerpo, por la otra, una joven alta de cabello corto y blanco, piel manchada con pequitas, con un ojo azul y el otro verde y de fisionomía atlética vestida con una camisa de mujer semitransparente y un pantalón de traje acampanado.

-¿Sabes?-Zhira se acercó a Michiru para poder susurrarle.-Me han dicho que han invitado a un joven prodigio de la cocina.

-¿Enserio? Pues sí que tiene que ser importante el evento…-

La joven albina asintió con la cabeza mientras dibujaba una sonrisa.-Y que lo digas, al parecer se trata de algo que afecto mucho a la mujer de Mr. Van Heimet-

-Mmmm…-Se llevó una mano al mentón y trató de recordar todo lo que sus padres le habían dicho.-Van Heimet… ¡Oh! ¡Es el hombre que compró el hospital que estaba en banca rota!-

-Shh… Michiru, no chilles- Hizo un par de gestos con la mano para llamar la atención de su amiga.-Sí, al parecer su mujer trabajaba como enfermera en Havenly a pesar de que no necesitaban el dinero… ya sabes, una de esas personas trabajadoras que se niegan a abandonar su verdadera vocación.

-Entiendo...¿Pero qué es lo que pudo afectarle tanto? Quiero decir, se supone que este tipo de eventos se hacen por cosas que te afectan de forma cercana-

La albina se encogió de hombros.-No lo sé, vete a saber. La clase trabajadora es muy rara.

La silla que Michiru tenía a la derecha se movió y provocó un ruido un tanto desagradable, por no decir que más le había molestado el hecho de que alguien les cortara la conversación.

Una joven rubia y de cabello largo y lacio –recogido en dos pequeños moños- les dedico una sonrisa pura y tierna antes de sentarse y girarse para llamar a sus compañeras.

-¡Rei! ¡Minako!- Alzó ambas manos para llamar la atención de la rubia y la morena-¡Esta es nuestra mesa!-

La morena retiro la silla y se sentó al lado de Zhira, parecía estar un tanto de mal humor por la forma en que la rubia con moños llamaba la atención de todos y, lentamente, se empezó a poner roja.-¡Cállate Usagi!-Agachó la cabeza, intentando pasar desapercibida mientras Minako se acercaba a las dos chicas.

-¡Hola chicas!- Les tendió la mano de forma extrovertida mientras sonreía ampliamente.-Supongo que ustedes también vienen por la comida ¿No?-

Zhira y Michiru se miraron durante un breve instante, intercambiando miradas en silencio, preguntándose si en algún momento habían conocido u oído hablar sobre las tres chicas que se iban a sentar con ellas. Finalmente Zhira fue la primera en reaccionar y aceptar la mano de la rubia que estrechó.-La verdad… nosotras venimos en representación de los Volk y los Kaioh-

La rubia de pelo lacio y con un vestido anaranjado se quedó mirando a ambas chicas sin saber muy bien quienes eran estas.

-Mi padre es el dueño de Industrias Techno V…- La albina fue rápida y aclaró sus orígenes antes de que Minako abriera la boca y dijera alguna estupidez.-Ella es Michiru Kaioh, su padre trabaja en la bolsa y su madre es artista-

Minako sonrió, sabía quién era la madre de Michiru –no podía decir lo mismo de los padres de Zhira- pero durante un instante se le había olvidado por completo.-Yo soy Minako, la rubia del vestido blanco es Usagi y la morena que parece enfadada es Rei-

-¡Minako!- Exclamaron ambas amigas a la vez provocando risas entre las presentes.

No pasó demasiado tiempo cuando las cinco se vieron interrumpidas por un estruendoso y chirriante sonido que provenía de un micro. Allí arriba, sobre la tarima, un hombre de baja estatura y regordete intentaba llamar la atención de sus invitados con un suave carraspeo.-Bienvenidos a la cena de los Van Heimet- Estaba nervioso y se notaba en su voz que no tenía experiencia alguna con estas cosas.-Primero de todo quisiera agradecerles el hecho de haber aceptado la invitación y de haber venido […] Hay algunas enfermedades minoritarias que jamás han sido investigadas porque afectan a menos de un uno por ciento de la población mundial […] Finalmente les expondremos el caso de una mujer- El hombre dejo el micro a un lado y encendió un ordenador que tenía al lado y que estaba conectado a un proyector.

Michiru y las cuatro chicas hacía rato que había estado obviando lo que el hombre les decía pues tanto Minako como Rei parecían estar más interesadas en los jóvenes apuestos que acompañaban a sus padres al evento.

-Mira Rei, el chico de allá, el moreno de ojos negros- Dijo señalando a un chico de unos diecinueve años. –Es muy guapo y seguro que tiene muchísimo dinero…-

-No, no, mejor el castaño que tienes a tu espalda de ojos grises-

-Chicas, por favor, no habléis de estas cosas delante de Zhira y Michiru… ¿Qué van a pensar de nosotras?-La rubia con moños agachó la cabeza y negó con ella el comportamiento de sus compañeras.

-Tranquilas, por nosotras no os preocupéis- Zhira tenía la facilidad de hacer sentir cómoda a la gente con su suave sonrisa pese a su extraño aspecto.-¿Verdad Michiru?-

La aquamarino asintió con la cabeza mientras la morena y la rubia de cabello lacio continuaban discutiendo sobre qué hombre era más hermoso.

-Eh, chicas- Zhira se echó hacia adelante y se puso la mano cerca de la boca haciendo un gesto como si quisiera que solamente ellas pudieran escuchar.-¿Sabéis una cosa? A Michiru estas cosas no le molestan porque lleva enamorada desde la infancia.

De repente la chica con heterocromía soltó un suave quejido de dolor a la vez que cerraba los ojos con fuerza, la aquamarino le había pellizcado por debajo de la mesa para que se callara.

-¿¡Qué!?- Exclamaron las tres a la vez mientras se abalanzaban sobre Michiru.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Quiero decir, lo volviste a ver?- Esta vez fue Usagi quien hablo con un deje de romanticismo en la voz.

-No es cierto, lo que dice esta tonta no es cierto- Se había comenzado a sonrojar.

-Sí que lo es. Se enamoró de un chico rubio que conoció- La albina volvió a dar un bote en la silla cuando de nuevo Kaioh le pellizco.

-No es cierto y lo sabes- Se hizo la ofendida mientras intentaba hacer caso omiso de las preguntas de las tres chicas. -Bueno, solo lo vi una vez, pero no me enamoré, era alto, de cabello rubio y alborotado, facciones marcadas pero a la vez como si las hubieran trazado con delicadeza …-

-¡Vaya!- Exclamo Usagi –Cómo el chico que sale en la foto- Señalo la pantalla por la cual estaban pasando unas diapositivas.

En la diapositiva se podía ver a una mujer que parecía estar terminal y a un joven muy similar al niño que Michiru había descrito solo que con ojeras y aspecto cansado.

El corazón de Michiru dio un vuelco al recordar la cantidad de preguntas que le hubiera gustado hacerle el día que le conoció y, sobretodo, el por qué de lo que había hecho.

De repente, la joven de cabellos aquamarino mando a callar a todas y atendió a la explicación por si lograba captar algo importante pero, para su desgracia, por la confidencialidad del paciente no pudo sacar nada en limpio, solo el sitio en el que la mujer estaba hospitalizada.

La charla informativa continuó durante un rato y poco a poco volvió a perder el interés de todo aquello.

-Ts, Michi- La chica de heterocromía se acercó a su compañera para susurrarle.-¿Estar bien? Pareces estar un tanto rara-

Michiru negó con la cabeza y dibujo una sonrisa mientras volvía a coger energías renovadas.-No es nada, es que estas cosas me interesan…

-¡Anda! ¡Como a Ami!- Usagi que había estado escuchando lo que decían entre ambas se metió en la conversación descaradamente. –Ami estudia para ser médico, su madre es una de las mejores y seguro que ella no se queda atrás-

Tanto Volk como Kaioh se quedaron mirando durante un instante mientras se comenzaban a preguntar sobre los orígenes de las chicas.-Esto…-Esta vez fue Michiru quien habló.-¿Cómo os apellidais?

-Yo soy Tsukino, ella es Hino, y Minako se apellida Aino-

-¿Idiota, no te has dado cuenta de que no preguntan por eso?- Rei miro a Usagi con mala cara.-Bueno, es normal en alguien con unas cualificaciones tan malas-

-Rei, no digas eso… Sabes de sobras que yo me esfuerzo-

-Vamos, chicas, no os peleeis…-

-¡Pero si no soy yo, es Usagi!- Soltó un suspiro ante la mirada de Minako –Bueno, a lo que íbamos, somos invitadas de la chef Motoko Kino, es amiga de la infancia y una verdadera estrella.

-¡Wow!- Michiru y Zhira se quedaron asombradas al saber el nombre de la chef –Y nosotras que pensábamos no venir… que desperdicio hubiera sido.

Todas se echaron a reír ante el comentario de la Volk y poco después los temas comenzaron a salir fluidamente.

Michiru abrió la puerta de su cuarto y dejo los tacones a un lado en medio de la oscuridad, se conocía de sobras aquel sitio y no necesitaba encender la luz de su dúplex para saber lo que había en cada rincón del lugar. Dejando la puerta abierta, se dirigió hasta su cama y se echó boca abajo en ella, estaba cansada a más no poder y lo peor es que no tenía ni una pizca de sueño, un suave quejido brotó de entre sus labios y, de repente, la puerta de la habitación se cerró con un golpe fuerte. Asustada, la Kaioh se arrastró por la cama en dirección a la lamparita que tenía en la mesa auxiliar y trato de encenderla. Pulsó varias veces el botón pero esta no se encendía y, rápidamente el pánico comenzó a invadirla.

-Si sigues así te caerás de la cama-

Aquella voz hizo que Michiru acabara por caerse al suelo y que se golpeara la cabeza contra la otra mesa auxiliar que tenía.

-Te lo dije…-

-¿Qu-quien eres? ¡Voy a llamar a la policía!- Tenía muchísimo miedo pues no podía ver a la persona que tenía en frente.

-¿No me recuerdas?-

Lentamente Michiru se fue poniendo en pie, palpando hasta encontrar la pared.-¿Por qué debería de saber quién eres? – Mientras intentaba ganar algo de tiempo fue buscando su bolso que había dejado sobre la cama.

-¿Buscas esto?- La persona que había en el cuarto lanzó el pequeño bolso contra la aquamarino y acertó de pleno en su estomago.-¿O buscabas esto?- En medio de la oscuridad apareció una suave luz que apenas iluminaba una mano enguantada.

En ese instante, el miedo que había sentido Michiru se transformo en un pánico descontrolado al saber que no tenía escapatoria y que posiblemente iba a morir.

-Relajate, no te haré nada…-

Michiru se echó a llorar mientras sentía como el mundo se le venía encima y ella no podía hacer nada por evitar su inminente desaparición.

-¡Eh! No llores, no te voy a hacer nada- La voz que se dejo escuchar denotaba preocupación.-Solo he venido porque quiero hablar contigo… bueno, en realidad quería otra cosa pero ahora me das lastima-

Michiru a ciegas le lanzó el bolso y le dio en la cabeza a la otra persona, si algo odiaba era la palabra "lastima" y por muy mala que fuera la situación se negaba a aceptar que un extraño le dijera eso.-Vete a la mierda, no sé quién eres pero no conseguirás nada-

La figura que se movía en medio de la oscuridad se agachó a coger lo que le habían tirado.-Veras, en principio quería vengarme pero cuando entré y vi la foto que tienes en el escritorio me di cuenta de que no era una buena idea así que decidí intentar amenazarte pero... ya has visto, he podido-

Lentamente Michiru dejo de llorar y recogió sus cosas.-¿Entonces qué quieres?- Ahora que lentamente se iba relajando empezaba a reconocer esa voz, no sabía dónde o cuando la había escuchado pero sabía que le era conocida.

-Que tu padre deje de elevar la fianza del mío-

En ese instante una chispa se encendió dentro de ella y le reconoció, era el niño que había visto cuando era pequeña, el mismo que le había atacado pero que a su vez no le había hecho nada.-No puedo hacerlo-

-¡¿Por qué!?-

-Tú padre nos robó-

-No es cierto, no pudieron probar nada-

-Sabes que no lo es… Nos quitó todo lo que teníamos de valor y nos quedamos sin dinero-

-Eso no hubiera pasado si tuvierais todo asegurado pero claro, la gente como vosotros compráis muchas cosas en negro…¿Verdad?-

Una oleada de rabia invadió a Michiru al escuchar aquello, era cierto que ellos tenían cosas que no figuraban en ninguna parte y, ese había sido el error de los Volk en su día pero no el mismo de los Kaioh, en su caso fue que la seguradora no podía permitirse pagar todo –entre otras cosas.

-¡Mira quien fue a hablar, el hijo de un vulgar ladrón, junto a él deberías de estar!-

Algo chocó contra la pared, eran los nudillos de la rubia que advertían a Michiru de que no se la jugase.-Llevo trabajando muchos años para sacar a mi padre de la prisión, incluso propuse devolver todos los objetos robados a cambio de que no subieran cada trimestre la fianza, intenté por todos los medio convencer al abogado a tu padre ¡Incluso pensé que no serías como ellos!- otro ruido igual al anterior hizo que su mano se resintiera y que Michiru se encogiera de miedo. Parecía que la rubia empezaba a perder los estribos.

-Entonces aceptas que tu padre nos robó- Michiru habló con miedo por si esta vez recibía ella.

-Sí… pero no lo hizo por gusto propio…- La voz de la rubia se torno pesada y llena de cansancio.-supongo que fue estúpido venir aquí.

Hubo un breve silencio entre ambas en el cual la rubia decidió irse de aquel lugar. Cuando estaba a punto de coger el picaporte Michiru habló.

-Espera… Hablaré con mi padre, pero prométeme que me explicaras todo-

Sin decir nada, Haruka abrió la puerta y en medio de la oscuridad empezó a bajar las escaleras, mientras tanto , Michiru empezaba a dudar de que todo esto fuera cierto. En el piso de abajo la puerta se abrió y se cerró y la luz volvió.

Había sido un día muy largo, nada faltaba en casa y la ducha que decidió tomar le había dejado tan relajada que al despertar no sabía si todo había sido un sueño o realmente había ocurrido.


	4. Tras la tormenta llega la tempestad

**Kaien Tenoh Gracias por tu review y por saber que te ha gustado, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado. Posiblemente en breves pueda subir la continuación de este capitulo con más acción.**

* * *

><p>Había pasado una semana desde el día en el que se le había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de colarse en el dúplex de Michiru Kaioh, una semana en la cual no había recibido notificación alguna por lo de su padre y por lo que comenzaba a pensar que todo había sido en vano; una semana en la que su orgullo, día a día, se resentía por lo que había hecho.<p>

Sentada en la última fila y con el bolígrafo en mano, la joven Tenoh se sumergía poco a poco en sus pensamientos, hacía cuentas mentalmente e intentaba recortar dinero por todas partes con la intención de ahorrar un poco más y conseguir el dinero con más facilidad pero le era casi imposible, ya no podía "apretarse más el cinturón", todo lo que tenía era básico y necesario. Zarandeó con suavidad la cabeza e intentó centrarse en la lección de Japonés moderno, asignatura que odiaba y se le hacía muy pesada.

-Ts, Haruka- Una voz dulce hizo que se girase en busca de la persona que le había hablado.-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Todo bien con tu madre?- La rubia de cabello largo que tenía a la derecha parecía realmente preocupada por su amiga y compañera Tenoh.

-Bueno… como siempre- Haruka esbozo una sonrisa cansada.-Aunque parece que ha ido a peor y ya no se qué hacer…-

-Bueno pues entonces quizás hoy te lleves una sorpresa al ver lo que tengo en la mochila- Minako le guiño el ojo con picardía mientras se giraba y atendía de nuevo al profesor, dejando a Haruka un tanto extrañada por lo sucedido.

La campana que avisaba del final de las clases acababa de sonar y tanto Haruka como Minako se dirigían hacia la azotea del colegio Shibakouen. La azotea siempre había sido un lugar cerrado para los estudiantes pero, contando con la habilidad Tenoh, aquel lugar se había convertido en una especie de santuario pacifico. Haruka como siempre se arrodillo y metió la ganzúa dentro de la puerta mientras Minako miraba si alguien subía por las escaleras y le cubría las espaldas. Click. La puerta se abrió y Haruka se limpió el polvo de las rodillas –odiaba las faldas pero un año atrás ya había tenido problemas con el nuevo director del colegio y por no meter a nadie en problemas se había comprado un uniforme femenino- aviso a Minako y ambas pasaron a su santuario privado.

-Cada vez que subo aquí me siento en paz…- Tenoh dejo las cosas en el suelo mientras su amiga contemplaba las vistas.- Todo este lugar es muy bonito-

-Ya, es el único sitio que me hace olvidar los problemas- Haruka se sentó en el suelo mientras abría la mochila y sacaba de dentro la comida. -¿Sabes? Fui a ver a la hija de los que no dejan que mi padre salga de la carcel…

-¿¡Qué!?- Aino se acercó casi corriendo y se sentó al lado de Tenoh.-¿¡Qué hiciste qué!? ¡Estás loca Haruka!-

-Calma, no fue tan mal… al menos no me ha denunciado…- Abrió el táper con arroz y carne que llevaba y lo dejo a un lado mientras hablaba y buscaba los palillos.-Entré en su casa para hablar con ella sobre lo de mi padre y casi se echó a llorar pensando que quería matarla o algo peor-

Aino sin pensárselo dos veces le dio un suave capón.-¿Tú estás loca? Podría haberte denunciado y entonces qué, ¿Quien te sacaría a ti y a tu padre de la cárcel? Porque yo no pienso hacerlo- Se giró haciéndose la ofendida mientras de reojo contemplaba la sonrisilla de Haruka. Su amiga muy bien sabía que en realidad hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ver sonreír a la de pelo corto.

-Pero no ha ocurrido ¿verdad? … Entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse- Esperó a que Minako buscara su comida antes de comenzar a comer.-Aunque espero realmente que hay funcionado para algo… van a aumentar el precio del tratamiento de mi madre…-

-…¿ Desde hace cuanto que lo sabes?-

-Dos meses, me avisaron de que todo iba a peor y de los productos de prueba iban a ser caros-

-¿Y ahora que va a pasar?-

-No lo sé, pero no creo que mi madre aguante mucho más…-

-No digas eso Haruka, ella es toda una luchadora y estoy segura de que podrá salir adelante-

-Ya lo sé pero creo que se dejaría matar si supiera cuanto nos va a subir…-

-¿Tanto es?-

Haruka asintió con la cabeza mientras dejaba la mitad de la comida y cerraba el táper. Tenía que ahorrar algo de comida si quería ir por la noche a ver su madre hospitalizada.

-Entonces creo que te alegrara saber que hace unos cuantos días las chicas me invitaron a un evento y…- Minako cerró la boca antes de continuar hablando y metió la mano dentro de la mochila antes de continuar con su explicación.-Toma, leelo-

Haruka recibió el folleto y empezó a leer con tranquilidad hasta que llego al final y soltó un par de lágrimas de felicidad.-¿Esto va enserio?-

Minako asintió con la cabeza y abrazó a la otra rubia.-Sí y por eso creo que ahora no van a ser tan caro los costes de tu madre-

Ambas chicas se pasaron un rato abrazadas mientras Aino acariciaba la espalda de Haruka y esta se desahogaba un rato.

-Dios mío, muchísimas gracias Minako…- Intentaba calmarse pero le costaba bastante.

-No me las des a mí, dáselas a todos aquellos que dieron dinero, sobre todo a los Kaioh y a Makoto, que dono parte de su sueldo-

Al escuchar el apellido, el corazón de Haruka comenzó a latir con fuerza, ahora se arrepentía de todo lo que había hecho y se veía con la urgencia de pedir disculpas a la pobre chica.

-Y como hoy ha sido un día tan bueno creo que estaría bien que en vez de ir por la noche a ver a tu madre fueras ahora, antes de que acabe la hora de la comida…-

-Pero-

-Nada de peros, yo te cubro-

El hospital general estaba a unos treinta y pocos minutos del colegio Shibakouen, era un hospital enorme que contaba con varios edificios adheridos que tenían como función agilizar el paso de los hospitalizados por la general, es decir, todos los que entraban a urgencias tenían un solo edificio para ellos con quirófanos incluidos, los niños tenían otro para no coger enfermedades de adultos que los hicieran más vulnerables, los trámites administrativos tenían otro lugar para ellos y así con diversas cosas. Aquello más bien parecía una ciudad.

Haruka se conocía todo aquel complejo como la palma de su mano, sabía por dónde acortaría el paso y por donde no debía de ir a ciertas horas, se conocía a varios camilleros y enfermeras por no mencionar a la cantidad de doctores con los que se llevaba bien.

Abrió la puerta del edifico este y se fue hasta recepción para saludar a la becaría en prácticas que tan simpática se le hacía antes de ir a la habitación.

-Buenos días Haruka- La pelirroja de cabello corto saludo con su típica sonrisa animal e inocente a la rubia de ojos claros.

-Buenos días Aoi- Para Haruka aquella becaría siempre había tenido el aspecto de un animal rudo y feroz pese a que en realidad era todo lo contrario.

-¿No deberías de estar en el instituto?-

-Em, bueno, sí, pero no vino el profesor y nos dieron la hora libre…-

-Sabes que si sigues así te volverán a retrasar un curso ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, sí, pero de verdad que no va a pasar nada-

-Tú misma pero no voy a volver a hacerte un justificante falso- En realidad ya era la quinta o sexta vez que Aoi se lo decía a Haruka y que a la hora de la verdad se le hacía imposible cumplir.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- Haruka le guiño un ojo y luego echó a andar en dirección a las escaleras.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación número trece con lentitud por si su madre estaba durmiendo y se encontró con una mujer de mediana edad que dormía plácidamente mientras la televisión estaba encendida. Sin poder evitarlo Haruka dibujo una sonrisa y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Apagó la televisión y dejó las cosas en un pequeño armario que había, sacó una pequeña mochila que había en uno de los estantes y se metió en el cuarto de baño para poder asearse y cambiarse con tranquilidad. Era su ropa de recambio y su uniforme de trabajo por si algún día tenía que hacer el turno de noche.

Al salir, su madre aún se encontraba durmiendo pero , junto a ella, una doctora se encontraba tomando los datos de las máquinas para comprobar que todo fuera bien.

-Buenas tardes señorita Tenoh- La doctora peliazul miraba con severidad a la joven rubia que se había saltado clases.

-Bu-buenas tardes doctora Mizuno, ¿Todo bien?-

-Con su madre sí, pero me temo que no puedo decir lo mismo de usted-

-¿Qu-qué quiere decir?- Aquella mujer siempre la había puesto nerviosa, sobre todo por lo tajante que era.

-No ha ido al colegio… otra vez-

-Me dieron permiso- Mintió la rubia intentando inventarse una excusa creíble. -Minako me contó lo de la cena y pedí permiso para hablar sobre lo del tratamiento-

-Entiendo, entonces ya se lo han contado…-

-Sí-

-Pues entonces debería usted de saber que los Kaioh quieren revisar la investigación y estar al día de ella…- Hizo una pausa para ver si Haruka seguía el hilo de la conversación.-En media hora la señorita Kaioh iba a venir para ponerse al día y, viendo que usted ya está aquí, creo que podríamos aprovechar y ponerle a usted también al corriente de todo-

Haruka asintió con la cabeza.

-Entonces le espero en media hora en mi departamento-

Haruka volvió a asentir y al poco rato la doctora Mizuno dio por cerrada la conversación y se fue de la habitación.

Algo agitada por lo que estaba ocurriendo, Haruka se fue hasta el sillón y se dejo caer en él.-Madre mía… en que follón me acabo de meter…- Miró a su madre que dormía tranquilamente por el sedante que le habían dado y trato de relajarse para la cita con la señora Mizuno y los Kaioh.

* * *

><p>Al haber sido uno de los mayores inversores, los Kaioh, debían de presentarse en el hospital general para pedir los papeles de la investigación y ponerse al día con lo que llevaban, por no decir que debían de contratar a una tercera persona para que los revisara, y como ahora quien se encargaba de todas aquellas cosas era Michiru, le había tocado pedir permiso en Mugen.<p>

Lo curioso de todo ello era que por una parte deseaba encontrarse con el hijo de la señora Tenoh para poder preguntarle sobre lo ocurrido entre ambos pero a su vez le temía por la agresividad que había mostrado aquel día en su casa. Si bien había pensado que todo había sido un sueño, la pared con un pequeño golpe en ella demostraba que no había sido así.

Después de aquel día, había ido ella misma a hablar con el juez que estaba a cargo del proceso judicial de Morton Tenoh, un buen amigo de su madre, con quien tuvo una larga charla y finalmente logró persuadir de que no siguiera subiendo la fianza y de que la rebajara un poco. No le había hecho mucha gracia tener que usar su feminidad para llamar la atención del juez y aún menos la antigua relación que había tenido su madre con él pero, ahora que más o menos sabía los motivos del hombre que les había robado, quería ayudar de alguna forma.

Salió de Mugen y subió a la limusina negra que le esperaba fuera del instituto para ir al hospital.

-Buenas tardes señorita Kaioh, soy la doctora Aya Mizuno-

-Buenos días doctora Mizuno-

-Soy la doctora que esta al cargo de la investigación de los Van Heimet, aunque supongo que eso ya lo sabía. ¿Sus padres van a venir?-

-Mis disculpas pero soy yo quien se hace cargo de estos asuntos-

-Oh, ya veo- La doctora peliazul miró de arriba abajo a la joven de cabello aquamarino intentando calcular la edad que debía de tener la chica pues no aparentaba más de dieciocho años. –Entonces sígame señorita Kaioh, le llevaré hasta mi departamento-

En silencio Michiru siguió a la doctora por los pasillos hasta llegar a una sala apartada que daba a una pequeña puerta de madera.

-Vaya entrando señorita Kaioh, voy a buscar unos documentos y vuelvo-

Michiru asintió con la cabeza y entró al despacho de la doctora.

* * *

><p>Una enfermera había entretenido a la joven Tenoh y llegaba cinco minutos tarde a la cita con la doctora, tenía miedo por si le echaba la bronca –algo muy natural en Aya dado que la trataba como si fuera su propia hija- o algo peor. Mientras corría por los pasillos intentaba meterse por dentro la camiseta blanca para que al salir de la reunión pudiera ir a toda prisa al trabajo.<p>

Al llegar al departamento tomo un poco de aire y luego se metió en la sala que, para su sorpresa, parecía vacía. –¿Aya?- Algo a su derecha cayó al suelo y Haruka se giró.

Ambas chicas se miraron a los ojos y se quedaron en silencio, Haruka por el pánico que sentía y Michiru por lo atontada que se había quedado al ver al "chico".

Michiru que estaba prácticamente sentada en el suelo repasó con la vista a Haruka, observando el buen porte que tenía y lo bien que le quedaba el traje que llevaba. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, la mano de la rubia estaba en frente suyo, tendida y mostrando gentileza. Michiru se agarró y Haruka le ayudo a levantarse.

Ninguna de las dos se atrevía a hablar hasta que por fin Haruka dio el primer paso. –Lo siento, siento mucho lo que ocurrió el otro día…-

Michiru seguía embelesada por la belleza del rubio y apenas pudo negar con la cabeza.-No pasa nada, creo que puedo llegar a entender lo que ocurrió-

-No es cierto, me pasé de la raya y encima estuve a punto de hacerte daño-

-Tranquilo, supongo que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo-

Haruka se quedó extrañada por el uso del masculino pero no le dio demasiada importancia.-Pero… después de la ayuda que has prestado a mi familia, de no delatarme aquel día y de todo esto … yo… lo siento- Agachó la cabeza avergonzada de su comportamiento.

-Aquello pasó hace mucho tiempo y tampoco te hubiera delatado, si te soy sincera hiciste que me olvidara del miedo que me daba la tempestad-

Haruka se quedó en silencio, pensando en lo que podía hacer para solucionarlo.-Entonces, déjame que te lo compense de alguna forma-

La puerta se abrió y la doctora Mizuno entro en el interior del departamento con varios documentos dispuesta a iniciar la reunión.


	5. La cita

**Disculpad por el retraso, he tenido problemas y no he podido subir antes el capitulo así que he decidido subir un capitulo mucho más largo para compensar un poco.**

* * *

><p>Las buenas noticias hicieron que Haruka saliera de la habitación con un humor radiante pues por primera vez en mucho tiempo podía sonreír con sinceridad. -¡Dios mío, no me lo puedo creer!- La rubia se llevo las manos a la cabeza mientras sonreía -¡Esto es fantástico!- Se giró bruscamente y abrazo con fuerza a la doctora Aya que les había acompañado hasta la puerta.<p>

-Vamos Haruka, no exageres- La doctora se vio sorprendida por el ataque de cariño que le había entrado a la joven Tenoh pero no dijo nada, simplemente acepto el abrazo.

-¿¡Pero cómo va a ser esto exagerar!? Es la mejor noticia que podían darme, ahora podre centrarme en lo otro por unos meses-

La doctora Mizuno acarició el cabello rubio de Haruka mientras sonreía al ver lo feliz que era la chica. Conocía a la pequeña Tenoh desde que tenía cinco años, la primera vez que la había visto fue el día en el que apareció llorando con el labio partido y el brazo roto al haberse caído de un árbol mientras jugaba con otros niños, después de eso, la empezó a ver con frecuencia cuando su madre desarrollo la enfermedad.

-Vamos Haruka, no soy la única que ha hecho esto posible y lo sabes-

La rubia se separó de la peliazul sin dejar de sonreír y con un par de lágrimas en los ojos que se limpio al momento.

-Todos lo han hecho posible…-

Haruka asintió con la cabeza y se giro en dirección a Michiru para hacerle una ligera reverencia.-Muchísimas gracias, les estaré eternamente agradecida-

Michiru al ver el comportamiento de la rubia comenzó a negar con las manos mientras sentía como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder.-N-no me des las gracias, nosotros solo pusimos algo de dinero-

-¡Pues por eso! Sin vuestra donación no se que hubiera hecho… no creo que mi cuerpo hubiera aguantado mucho más-

Michiru miró a los ojos al rubio y pensó en lo hermoso que se veía sonriendo de esa forma tan pura y sincera.-No es nada, de verdad. No hay nada que agradecer-

La doctora Aya se colocó a la altura de Haruka y le acarició el brazo con suavidad-Señorita Kaioh, le voy a dar un consejo, aprovéchese ahora que puede de Haruka que luego se le hará indomable- Le guiño un ojo a la aquamarino y soltó una suave risa que dejó a ambas chicas asombradas por el cambio de humor de la doctora.-Y tú, Haruka, a ver si complaces a los inversores…-

Michiru entendió lo que la doctora quería decir entre líneas mientras que Haruka se tomó las cosas al pie de la letra.-¡Aya!- La doctora miró a Haruka con severidad y la rubia se aclaro la garganta.- Digo, doctora Mizuno, yo no soy un salvaje…- Haruka se sonrojo al instante al ver como Michiru se reía ante la escena que acababan de representar la doctora y ella. -Por cierto Haruka- De nuevo la doctora fue quien habló.- Ami últimamente te está echando de menos, a ver cuando vienes a casa-

-Este fin de semana tengo fiesta así que podría pasarme el domingo- Haruka sonrió al escuchar el nombre de su amiga; la hija de la doctora había compartido mucho tiempo junto a ella en el hospital jugando, una por tener a su madre trabajando y la otra por no pasarse todo el día encerrada en el cuarto.

La doctora asintió y después se despidió para ir de nuevo a atender en planta.

Ambas chicas se quedaron solas, el ambiente estaba un tanto tenso y ninguna de las dos se atrevía a decir nada. –Bueno- dijo la aquamarino. –Creo que debería de irme o sino llegaré tarde a la academia- Esbozó una sonrisa pero esta desapareció al instante pues el rostro de la rubia había pasado de esplendido a un tanto decaído.-¿Estás bien?-

Haruka asintió con la cabeza.-Me olvidaba de que debo de ir a trabajar- Dibujo una sonrisa un tanto forzada y se froto la nuca –realmente se le había olvidado y ahora le daba pereza ir hasta el trabajo. Michiru negó con la cabeza y dejo escapar una suave risa, aquel acto tan infantil le había hecho gracia. –Así que será mejor que yo también me ponga en marcha- Haruka echó a caminar por los pasillos del hospital forzando a que Michiru le siguiera el ritmo.

-¿Quieres que te dejemos cerca del trabajo? He venido en coche- Michiru intentaba ponerse a la altura de la rubia pero esta era mucho más rápida.

-Oh, no, no hace falta, suficiente habéis hecho por mí como para que ahora me dejéis al lado del trabajo-

-Vamos, no es nada-

-Insisto, no quisiera molestar- Haruka no iba a dejar que le llevaran al trabajo y Michiru pareció captar la directa.

-Entonces… creo que aquí debemos separarnos- Ambas chicas se encontraban frente a los ascensores de la planta, la aquamarino iba a cogerlo para ir hasta la entrada y la rubia en cambio debía pasar de largo para ir hasta la habitación de su madre.-Ha sido un placer conocerte-

-El placer ha sido mío- Haruka se despidió con un suave gesto y echó a andar en dirección a las habitaciones que había en la otra ala. La aquamarino por su parte no sabía qué hacer pues sentía el impulso de ir tras ella y pedirle que le acompañara, quería conocer un poco más a aquel chico que una vez le había robado y conocer el porqué de todo aquello. De repente, Haruka escucho su nombre, parecía que la auqmarino quería decirle algo más así que se giró. Michiru corrió hacia ella. -Un momento, quisiera pedirte el número de teléfono para estar en contacto contigo- Al decirlo se ruborizo pero trato de parecer de lo más normal.

-¿Uh?...¿Para? –

-Me gustaría poder estar al día sobre la enfermedad de tu madre…-

No muy convencida Haruka asintió con la cabeza y Michiru le entregó el teléfono para que apuntara en la agenda el número. –Toma, ya esta apuntado- Haruka le entrego el suyo a Michiru para que hiciera lo mismo.

Aunque la intención a primera vista fuera la de preocuparse por la investigación allí había un motivo oculto que la rubia no iba a imaginarse.

-Gracias- Michiru sonrió y le tendió la mano a Haruka.

-De nada, las gracias debo dártelas yo a ti-

Tras el apretón de manos ambas chicas se separaron y cada una tiro hacia su destino.

* * *

><p>Tras la academia Michiru llego a casa con ganas de echarse sobre su cama y dormir, no le apetecía en absoluto tener que hacer los deberes o estudiar y, aún menos, tener que ponerse a limpiar el dúplex.<p>

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se dejo caer en la cama deshecha mientras soltaba una especie de suspiro, el día había sido muy largo y pese a que estaba a punto de terminar aún le quedaban cosas por hacer. Tumbada boca abajo y pensando en lo bien que se estaba allí tumbada, su móvil comenzó a sonar.

-¡Halo, Michi!-

-¿Eh?... ¿Zhira?-

-Se, soy yo ¿Qué estabas durmiendo?-

-No, tranquila solo estaba tumbada en la cama-

-Vaya, veo que has tenido un día duro… pues no sé cómo decirte esto …-

-¿El qué?-

-Pues hace nada he escuchado a mis padres hablar con los tuyos y… ¡Planean que seamos familia!-

A la otra banda del teléfono, Michiru se mantuvo en silencio absoluto creyendo que era todo una broma y esperando a que su compañera se lo confirmase.

-Mi padre quiere emparejarte con un primo mío, uno que vive en Rusia y que últimamente está ganando mucho dinero-

-Pe-pero ¿Zhira, estas de coña, no? Quiero decir ¿Por qué me iban a emparejar con nadie?-

-Parece ser que a tu padre no le gusta la idea de que lleves tu sola el imperio Kaioh y buscaban a alguien así que mi padre le menciono a Yuri… Intenté convencerle de que era una mala idea pero se negaron a escucharme-

Michiru volvió a callar esperando que todo aquello fuera un sueño.

-Trate incluso de insinuar que tenías pareja-

-¿¡Qué has hecho qué!?-

-Oye, cuidado, no me chilles a la oreja-

-Cómo no te voy a chillar si has dicho eso ¿Enserio pensabas que se lo iban a creer? Solo conozco a un par de chicos y ellos saben que no son de mi agrado-

-Oye, oye, solo lo hice por ti… No quisiera que fueras mi familia- Zhira hizo una mueca de desagrado al otro lado del teléfono, dejando escuchar un sonido similar a un "buag". Michiru al escucharlo se echó a reír y se calmó durante un rato.

-Vamos, no mientas, sabes que quieres ser familia mía-

Ambas chicas se echaron a reír y poco después decidieron cambiar de tema, ninguna de las dos quería volver a tocar el mismo tema pues Zhira sabía que si seguía por ese camino iba a acabar mal.

Cuando llamarón a la albina para ir a cenar la conversación se tuvo que cortar y Michiru se quedó otra vez sola, pensando en lo que su amiga le acababa de decir y lo que aquello significaba. Ahora entendía porque sus padres habían quedado con ella para desayunar, estaba segura que iban a decírselo en persona, cara a cara y con poco tiempo para que no pudiera escaquearse de ninguna forma. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a quedar boca abajo, aquello no le gustaba en absoluto y no solo porque Zhira hubiera mentido diciendo que tenía pareja -si la pillaban ya podía olvidarse de buscar cualquier otra escusa- sino que realmente le molestaba que no confiaran en ella. -¡Arg!- Golpeó con fuerza el almohadón más cercano.-¿Y de dónde saco yo a un chico que mis padres no conozcan?- Soltó un largo suspiro mientras pensaba en como en tan poco tiempo todo se había se torcido y finalmente decidió bajar a comer algo.

Con el móvil en mano decidió llamar a uno de los restaurantes que le había enviado un flayer días atrás y que había dejado sobre la mesa. Marcó el número y pidió comida tailandesa, mientras lo hacía, el sonido de una llamada entrante le dejo un tanto sorprendida ¿Quién podía llamarla a esas horas? Zarandeo la cabeza y continuó hablando con el del restaurante. Una vez finalizado el pedido, colgó y echó un vistazo a las llamadas recientes.-¿Haruka?- Una sonrisa floreció en su rostro y casi al instante un mensaje del mismo remitente apareció en su pantalla.

-Disculpa por la llamada, me equivoque a la hora de marcar y no me di cuenta hasta que colgué-

La sonrisa de la aquamarino desapareció al instante, sobre todo al saber que el chico no le llamaba a ella. Soltó un suspiro y, de repente recordó lo que Zhira le había dicho. -Haruka sería el chico ideal, nadie, a parte de mí, le conoce- Dibujo una sonrisa bien amplia y se fue hasta el sofá pensando en cómo podía ingeniárselas para que el rubio le ayudara con su plan.

* * *

><p>Sentada en el suelo y recostada en una pared, Haruka esperaba de forma impaciente a la llegada de su acompañante femenina.<br>Habían decidido quedar a las cinco en punto pero el nerviosismo y la inquietud de la joven rubia había hecho que ésta se apareciera media hora antes de lo previsto en el centro comercial.

Miró el reloj una vez más y comprobó la hora -tres minutos para las cinco- sus ojos vidriosos comenzaron a buscar entre la multitud a la aquamarino pero no la veía por ninguna parte. Se levantó con lentitud y pereza, se expulsó la suciedad de los tejanos largos y volvió a mirar cuanto tiempo había pasado -sin ser consciente de ello, sus manos temblaban- cada segundo se le hacía eterno y lo suficientemente largo como para que su cabeza divagara entre las diversas excusas que había inventado en si tiempo libre. Soltó un suspiro que había retenido durante un largo rato y sus hombros cayeron, no se veía con el suficiente valor como para volver a casa pese a que era lo que más le apetecía en ese mundo. Se giró y colocó su mano sobre la pared de cristal que adornaba a una de las tiendas y que mostraba el interior de esta, su vista sin un objetivo fijo vago de un lado a otro y de mientras, su mente, se entretuvo en las palabras de Michiru "Necesito que me hagas un favor, te veo mañana a las cinco a las puertas del centro comercial".

-Hola- Michiru poso su mano sobre la camiseta azul de Haruka con suavidad.-Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado- Se había aprovechado de que la rubia no miraba para intentar un leve contacto físico.

Haruka giro el rostro con una media sonrisa mientras evitaba mostrar el sobresalto que se había llevado.-Ho-hola, no ha sido...- Sus ojos chocaron con los de la aquamarino y durante un breve instante sintió como todas sus dudas se desvían.-...demasiado- Acabó su frase casi sin fuerza mientras sentía como la chica retiraba la mano de su hombro.

La sonrisa sincera de Michiru ablandó el corazón de Haruka y la paralizo durante un rato. Hasta ese momento no se había fijado cuan bella era y aún menos en sus hermosas y finas facciones. Por otra parte, Michiru estaba perdida en la belleza de los ojos de Haruka, imaginando lo cálido que uno debía de sentirse al estar entre los brazos de un hombre como él -seguía sin darse cuenta del sexo de la rubia.

Michiru fue la primera en reaccionar.-Entonces ¿Vamos y te lo cuento todo?- Dio un paso para atrás y dejo espacio para la otra.

Haruka aprovecho para pasarse los dedos entre el pelo y poner su sonrisa más galante.-Claro, te sigo- No sabía cómo era posible que una chica como aquella le hubiera pasado desapercibida pero lo había hecho, se veía tan hermosa con el vestido azul cielo veraniego que era imposible no mirarla.

-Veras, quería pedirte algo de ayuda- Michiru guiaba entre la gente a Haruka hacia el patio de cemento del centro de comercial, pasando cerca de una zona de juegos para niños y una fuente.-Pero estás en tu derecho de rechazar mi petición- El nerviosismo de Michiru pasaba desapercibido de la rubia que, atontada por la hermosa figura de la aquamarino, asentía a todo lo que la otra decía.

Al llegar a un pequeño café Haruka advirtió a la chica de que no podía gastar nada de dinero pero Michiru insistió en entrar para vez sentadas, la aquamarino pidió una infusión ella y un café para la rubia quien pese a la insistencia de Michiru se negaba a aceptarlo.

-De verdad, no quiero nada- Haruka negaba con las manos la oferta de Michiru.-Estoy bien sin tomar nada-

-No seas así, si te invito es porque quiero- Michiru dibujo en su rostro una tristeza fingida y clavó su mirada en Haruka. -Además, yo te traje aquí-

-Vale, pero a la próxima deja que lo haga yo- Haruka desvió su mirada mientras sentía como su pierna se movía sola debajo de la mesa.

-De acuerdo- Michiru aparto las manos de encima de la mesa para dejar que el camarero dejara las tazas calientes. -Gracias- Dijeron al unísono las chicas y luego ambas echaron a reír. -Bueno- Michiru se aclaro la garganta antes de proseguir. -Quisiera pedirte un favor. Sé que nos conocemos desde hace poco pero, pensé en que podrías ayudarme con un tema algo espinoso-

Haruka trato de tranquilizar su pierna colocando ambas manos sobre esta y mirando seria y fijamente a la chica. Asintió con la cabeza y dejo que Michiru continuara.

-Necesito que te hagas pasar por mi novio-

La pierna de Haruka se golpeó contra la mesa, aplastando ambas manos contra el tablón de madera y haciendo que las tazas derramaran algo de su contenido.- ¿¡Qué!?- Parpadeó un par de veces incrédula y luego rápidamente cogió las servilletas para limpiar el estropicio.

-Necesito que te hagas pasar por mi pareja- Michiru repitió lo mismo sin dejar de mirar a Haruka.

-¿Porque? No puedo ser tu pareja, seguro que hay cientos de hombres tras de ti ¿Porque no escoges a uno?- Haruka seguía nerviosa, limpiando la mesa y esparciendo el liquido sin darse cuenta.

Michiru cogió la mano de la rubia con suavidad y añadió.-Pero tú eres la persona ideal-

El corazón de Haruka dio un vuelco y se quedo paralizada.-L-l-lo siento, no soy la indicada para hacer algo así- Bajo la vista hasta la mano de Michiru y luego la levanto con miedo por si había ofendido de alguna forma a la chica.-No creo que pudiera hacerme pasar por un hombre...-

Tras la confesión de Haruka, Michiru se quedo helada y sin saber qué hacer, no podía creer lo que la chica acababa de decirle. Mantuvo su misma expresión y trato de no reaccionar de forma extraña.-No te preocupes, no voy a forzarte- Soltó la mano de la rubia y esbozo una sonrisa.

Haruka mientras tanto recogía los papeles mojados y mantenía la mirada baja mientras pensaba en que decir, era cierto que la chica era hermosa pero no podía aceptar algo tan raro.-Yo...- Pensó en la ayuda que había brindado Michiru a su familia y pese a lo que sentía se forzó a aceptarlo.-Lo haré-

"Mierda" Pensó Michiru mientras continuaba sonriendo.-Perfecto, entonces pagamos esto y vamos a por ropa- Se giro para llamar al camarero y deseo no haberle pedido nunca ayuda. -Mañana será la primera vez que veas a mis padres- Ahora le daba vergüenza mirar a la chica a la cara así que continuó girada con la escusa del camarero.-Ahora te cuento más.

Durante el breve periodo en el que ambas chicas habían estado en la cafetería, el centro comercial se había comenzado a llenar. La mayoría de las personas eran jóvenes adolescentes que iban a mirar pues pocas eran las que salían con alguna bolsa, otro grupo bastante amplio de personas eran las parejas, estos iban de un lado a otro pero sobretodo se encontraban en las heladerías o cafeterías.

Tanto Michiru como Haruka guardaban silencio, una por vergüenza y la otra por no saber que decir -aunque empezaba a sentirse incomoda. Finalmente, Michiru condujo a la rubia hasta una tienda para hombres bastante conocida y cara. Un letrero plateado adornaba el fondo negro y, los maniquíes masculinos portaban los trajes más llamativos de la tienda. El local era de madera y contaba con varios asistentes y un sastre, todo muy bien organizado para que toda la mercancía quedara bien expuesta.

Pese a la reacción que había tenido al saber que Haruka era mujer, Michiru sentía que nada había cambiado, la belleza de la rubia seguía siendo la misma y el trato que esta le daba no había cambiado en absoluto "Quizás nadie note que es una chica..." Se arraigo a esa idea aún sabiendo que se la jugaba mucho. -Ven, vamos a ver qué traje te sienta mejor- Michiru continuo andando mientras daba la espalda a Haruka.  
>La rubia seguía por la tienda a su acompañante algo anonadada, había visto aquella tienda cientos de veces pero jamás se hubiera atrevido a entrar, todo parecía tan caro que nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza entrar a comprar nada.<p>

Michiru se acercó a Haruka y le hizo una señal para que se acercara a ella. Esta vez la rubia abrió la boca para preguntar lo que había estado deseando desde un buen principio pero volvió a cerrarla sin atreverse a hacerlo. –Haruka, creo que un tono suave te quedaría bastante bien- La rubia meneo la cabeza y sonrió. -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?-

-Veras… Me preguntaba porque me escogiste a mí y porque todo esto- La chica se colocó al lado de Michiru y cogió una chaqueta de traje con los codos parcheados de un tono crema suave. Mientras Haruka esperaba una respuesta fue mirando las tallas para ver si tenían una large. –Mis padres decidieron intentar emparejarme con el primo de una amiga mía y a esta chica lo único que se le ocurrió fue decir que yo tenía novio- Michiru le acercó una large de color grisácea mientras Haruka se probaba la crema y descubría que no le gustaba como le quedaba.

-Pero eso no explica porque yo- Haruka le entrego la crema y se colocó la grisácea. Michiru colocó la chaqueta en su sitio y le dio el visto bueno a la segunda que la rubia se puso.-Conocen a todos mis amigos y tú eras la única persona a la que desconocen, me pareció una buena idea el pedirte ayuda y, teniendo en cuenta que me debías una…-

Ambas chicas caminaron por la tienda mientras buscaban alguna camisa para el conjunto.-Pero ¿Porqué yo? Después de todo lo que os ha hecho mi familia… cómo eres capaz de confiar en mí- Ambas se pararon frente a un montón de camisas de algodón y de diversos colores, Michiru cogió una de color blanca mientras que Haruka optaba por una de un color rosa suave. –Puedo llegar a comprender porque lo hicisteis, el tratamiento de tu madre es muy caro, demasiado caro para alguien normal- Colocó su mano sobre la camisa de Haruka.-Esta no pega con la chaqueta- Haruka la dejo de nuevo en su sitio y aceptó ir al cambiador para probarse ambas cosas.-No os guardo rencor y además antes llegue a pensar que me gustabas así que pensé que sería una buena escusa para estar contigo-

Haruka se quedó sin palabras ante la confesión de Michiru y cuando quiso darse cuenta se vio siendo empujada hacia dentro del cambiador.-Pe-pero… entonces… ¿Lo hacías porque te gustaba?- La chica empezó a desvestirse mientras la dejaba hablar. –Sí, pero ahora que se que eres una chica no puedo decir lo mismo, ahora vengo- Tras ello dejo a Haruka sola y se fue a por una corbata del mismo tono que la chaqueta. Haruka dentro del cambiador se colocó la camisa blanca y la chaqueta, se desabotonó dos botones del cuello y abrió la puerta.

Michiru miró con ojos críticos el aspecto de la rubia quien con poca ropa había cambiado mucho, ahora estaba mucho más hermosa y pese a su condición de mujer poseía una belleza que le hacía olvidar su inclinación sexual.-Toma- Michiru le entrego la corbata y Haruka se la puso sin demasiada dificultad –teniendo antes que abotonarse la camisa bien. –Bien, me gusta cómo te queda aunque te faltan unos buenos pantalones…-

-Em, Michiru, no tengo el suficiente dinero como para pagarme esto- Haruka se vio empujada hacia el interior y cuando se dio la vuelta se vio con la puerta cerrada tras ella.

-No vas a tener que pagar nada, he sido yo quien te ha metido en esto- La aquamarino espero a que saliera del cambiador con la ropa de normal y arrastro la chica hacia la caja para pagarlo todo.-Y además te necesito sí o sí- Haruka suspiro y dejo que Michiru cargara con todo pues ella apenas podía hacer nada.

-Pienso hacer que todo salga bien, creo que es lo mínimo que podría hacer…- La rubia cogió la bolsa mientras Michiru pagaba y luego ambas salieron del local.-¿Y ahora a dónde vamos?-

Michiru caminaba con confianza y en dirección a otras tiendas de ropa.-Te llevaré a por unos pantalones y unos zapatos, los necesitaras- La aquamarino se volteó para esperar a la rubia que caminaba con desgana.

-Michiru… tengo zapatos, los uso para el trabajo, son negros-

-Pues entonces solo necesitaras unos pantalones- La chica dibujo una sonrisa, se le estaba empezando a hacer agradable eso de ir de compras aunque solo le hacía falta que estuviera allí su mejor amiga. –Vamos-

Haruka empezó a caminar con más rapidez y entraron en una tienda con un cartel rojo, era una tienda de tejanos bastante famosa y cara toda de madera y con gente joven como dependientes. Allí dentro ambas chicas se dedicaron a buscar algún tejano que conjuntara a la perfección con la ropa que acababan de comprar y que a su vez no le hiciera parecer una estirada.

-Y con esto ya acabamos- La aquamarino le tendió la bolsa para que Haruka la cogiera.

-¿Y cuándo es la comida? –

- Esta noche, a las diez en el restaurante Ivanov-

-¿¡Qué!?- Haruka se quedó impresionada al saberlo pues tenía que llamar a alguien para cambiar su turno y encima arreglarse a toda prisa. -¿Entonces solo nos queda una hora y media?-

Michiru asintió con la cabeza y rió por lo bajo.-No me digas que vas a necesitar más de una hora para arreglarte-

-¡Eh! No te pases, con diez minutos me basta pero yo trabajo…-

La reacción de Haruka le hizo gracia y continuó riendo.-¿Y donde trabajas?- La rubia echó a caminar.-En el casino del centro, trabajo por la noche porque por la mañana estudio-

-Entonces creo que me puedo ocupar de ello- Michiru dibujo una sonrisa un tanto traviesa y saco el móvil para hacer unas llamadas. -¿Tienes coche?- Haruka negó con la cabeza.-¿Moto?- De nuevo la rubia negó con la cabeza.

-Solo bici aunque con un poco de suerte puedo conseguir una moto… pero tendría que llamar a un amigo- Michiru cayó a Haruka y se puso a hablar con alguna chica para que le hiciera un favor, mientras tanto, Haruka enviaba unos mensajes de texto su mejor amiga; Minako.

Mientras Haruka esperaba una respuesta escuchó como Michiru le reclamaba algo al otro locutor y como finalmente se salía con la suya, haciendo que la rubia se librara por un día del trabajo. El móvil de Haruka vibro y la chica lo cogió, era Minako la que le estaba llamando para hablar sobre lo que la rubia pedía.

-Vamos Minako, hazme el favor de pedírselo a Usagi, se que está contigo…-

-Pídeselo tú misma, tú también tienes su teléfono-

-Vamos, por favor, se que tú la convencerás … No le agrado demasiado a Mamoru-

-Pero pídeselo tú, a mi no me metas en esto-

-Pues pásame con ella…-

Al otro lado Minako le daba el teléfono a Usagi.

-Hola cara de pan, quería pedirte un favor-

-¡Haruka! ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien, pero ahora mismo necesito tu ayuda-

-Lo sé, he escuchado vuestra conversación y tranquila, se lo pediré a Mamoru-

-Muchísimas gracias, eres la mejor-

Una vez acabaron de hablar Haruka colgó y se giró para ver a Michiru.-Perfecto, ya tengo el transporte- Sonrió con naturalidad y siguió a Michiru. –¿Entonces te veo a las nueve y media en la puerta de mi casa?- Michiru iba en dirección a la salida con la intención de irse a su dúplex para cambiarse.

-Vale, apúntame la dirección y te paso a buscar en una hora- Entregó a Michiru el teléfono y cuando se lo devolvió se despidió de la chica con un apretón de manos.-Pues yo voy tirando o no llegaré a tiempo- Sonrió antes de salir corriendo con las bolsas para poder ir a por la chica a su hora.

* * *

><p>A las nueve y media de la noche, la joven Tenoh se encontraba frente el edificio en el que vivía Michiru, vestida con las ropas que esa misma tarde habían comprado juntas y con una moto negra de alta cilindrada y un casco de sobras –todo gracias a Usagi y Mamoru. Haruka le dio un poco de gas a la moto e hizo rugir el motor para llamar la atención de Michiru, a quien había llamado dos veces ya.<p>

De repente la puerta del edificio se abrió y de él salió una joven de cabello recogido y con un hermoso vestido negro y pegado a su cuerpo. "Wow" eso fue lo único que Haruka pensó antes de entregarle el casco a su acompañante.-Estas radiante- Pese a que no se podía ver la sonrisa a través del caso, Haruka estaba sonriente.

-Tú tampoco te quedas atrás- Michiru sonrió mientras se ponía el caso. Mientras había estado sola se había parado a pensar en lo estúpido que había sido reaccionar mal por primera vez al saber que Haruka era una mujer. Le hubiera gustado que hubiera sido un hombre para poder estar junto a él pero no le importaba en absoluto tener a una amiga como ella – o al menos intentarlo.

Michiru se subió a la moto y ambas salieron en dirección al restaurante a la espera de que sus padres no volvieran a hacer nada por el estilo y que todo acabara bien.

* * *

><p>Los padres de Michiru estaban sentados en una mesa redonda junto a los Volk y el primo de estos, hablando sobre el futuro de la joven Kaioh e intentando que Yuri conociera un poco más a la chica antes de poder entrarle. Zhira estaba con mala cara y se negaba a participar en ello, mirando de rato en rato el móvil y esperando a que Michiru entrase junto a alguien y todo eso se acabara.<p>

-Haruka, vamos- Cogió la mano de la rubia y corrió con delicadeza hacia el interior del local, intentando no caerse por culpa de los tacones y de ir rápido.-Llegamos tres minutos tarde- La rubia corría con los dos cascos y dejándose llevar por la aquamarino.-Solo son tres minutos…- Haruka se quejaba mientras Michiru preguntaba por la reserva.

-Bueno- Michiru soltó un suspiro y se acercó a Haruka.-Ahora estoy en tus manos- Sonrió y espero que Haruka actuara bastante bien.

Haruka por su parte decidió actuar de lo más normal y rodeo la cintura de Michiru mientras caminaban en dirección a la mesa que le sabían dado.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, intentaré no tardar demasiado con el siguiente y hacerlo con un poco más de acción. <strong>

**Muchísimas gracias por las review :3 **


	6. La cita segunda parte

Yuri, un hombre de veinte años, más alto que la propia Haruka, de aspecto imponente por las facciones marcadas y los ojos negros azabache que resaltaban en contraste con su blanquecina piel, fornido y de espalda ancha, moreno castaño y, pese a su aspecto hombre rudo, dotado de una belleza salvaje.

El chico se encontraba de espaldas a las dos nuevas comensales que se dirigían hacia la mesa abrazadas -Haruka tenía la cintura de Michiru bien agarrada- con paso firme y demostrando a todos que en ningún momento nadie había mentido. El chico reía junto señor Kaioh y el padre de la albina pues les parecía de lo más gracioso lo que el joven ruso les estaba contando sobre su trabajo y uno de sus compañeros. Las risas en la mesa cesaron cuando la madre de Michiru le dio un codazo al hombre que tenía a su derecha -y que claramente era su padre- haciendo que todos mirasen a la pareja excepto Yuri que continuaba pensando en como se decían ciertas palabras en castellano. El carraspeo de Zhira saco a su primo del trance en el que estaba y finalmente se volteo.

-"¿Qué?"- El ruso se dirigió a su prima en su idioma para que solamente los suyos le entendieran. -"Ella es Michiru, os dije que tenía novio"- Zhira se encogió de hombros mientras le respondía al primo que ahora se había girado con mala cara. -"¡Tío, me mentiste!"- El buen humor había desaparecido el joven no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por la rabia.-"Me he dejado un dinero en venir aquí ¿Y para qué?"- Yuri intento calmarse y echó una rápida mirada a los padres de Michiru, los cuales, estaban un tanto perdidos por todo lo que sucedía. -"Tranquilo Yuri"- El padre de Zhira esbozo una sonrisa con la intención de calmar los ánimos.-No te pongas así por no saber cómo se dice algo en castellano- Aquella simple frase hizo que los padres de Michiru se tranquilizasen y que la albina se pusiera de los nervios, deseaba irse de aquel lugar y llevarse a su amiga y al chico pero por motivos familiares no podía levantarse de la silla.

Mientras tanto, Michiru le comentaba por lo bajo a Haruka quien era quien y la relación que tenían con ella pues no quería que sospecharan.

-Hola-Michiru alzo la mano a forma de saludo mientras sentía como la calidez de Haruka desaparecía poco a poco.-Sentimos haber llegado tarde- Haruka fue quien habló y soltó a la chica con delicadeza para poder acercarse a la mesa junto a la aquamarino.

-Este es mi novio- Hizo un gesto con la mano para señalarla mientras sus padres le miraban de forma interrogativa y curiosa.- Él es-

-Leo Mizuno- Antes de que Michiru pudiera presentarle Haruka decidió adelantarse e inventarse una identidad para que el padre de Michiru no pudiera identificarla. La aquamarino y todos se quedaron mirando a la chica rubia pero no dijeron nada, al menos hasta que Michiru paso por su lado y le susurro un "luego hablamos".

Michiru cogió la muñeca de Haruka y la llevo hacia donde estaba Zhira, allí habían dos sitios libres y, haciendo uso de su galantería, Haruka retiro una silla y se la cedió a su "pareja" para luego sentarse a su lado y dejar ambos casos a un lado donde no estorbaran demasiado.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?- Zhira se acerco a Michiru para susurrarle y que nadie más les escuchase.-Quiero decir ¿Cómo has logrado dar con el chico de tus sueños y meterlo en semejante lio?- Michiru sonrió y soltó una suave risa.-Nada es imposible para mí- Zhira alzó una ceja de forma incrédula por lo que acababa de escuchar pero pronto comenzó a reír.

Mientras ambas chicas mantenían la conversación, a Haruka le interrogaban por todas partes.

-Así que tú eres el famoso novio de Michiru...-

El padre de Michiru no se fiaba de la rubia.-¿Cómo es que nunca supimos de ti?- Toda las miradas estaban puestas en Haruka y en aquella especie de batalla que se empezaba a vislumbrar.

-Recientemente decidimos formalizar nuestra relación así que supongo que es normal- La joven Tenoh sonrió mientras colocaba la mano sobre la de Michiru y la acariciaba con suavidad. La aquamarino por su parte solo le miró, sonrió y continuó hablando con su amiga.

-Me alegro de poder por fin conocerte-La voz dulce de la madre hizo que Haruka desviara la mirada y se centrara en la mujer de cabello verdoso.-No pensamos que nuestra hija fuera a tener pareja- El padre de Michiru miraba a su mujer sin saber exactamente lo que estaba haciendo pues conocía las intenciones de la madre.-Y aún menos que ésta fuera mujer-

Michiru que en ese momento estaba bebiendo algo de agua se atraganto, Haruka se quedo helada, Zhira en un principio no supo cómo reaccionar pero al momento empezó a darle unos golpecitos en la espalda y, Yuri, sonreía con cara animal mientras pensaba en cómo estaban cambiando las cosas para su bien.

-Mamá- Michiru se limpio la boca con la servilleta antes de proseguir.-Leo no es una mujer- Cogió por la mano a Haruka quien seguía sin saber qué hacer y tiro de ella para que reaccionara.

-¿Es eso cierto hija?-El padre no estaba haciendo caso a Michiru y solo había escuchado lo que su mujer había dicho.-No me puedo creer que hasta aquí hayas llegado para evitar el compromiso- El padre de Michiru miró a su hija a los ojos buscando alguna explicación para ello pero pronto aquella mirada inquisidora se volvió suave.

-S-señor Kaioh- Haruka estaba nerviosa y no sabía que decir -Se confunde con mi género- De repente por debajo de la mesa Haruka recibió un golpe por parte de alguien.-Pero aunque fuera una mujer...¿No creen que Michiru es libre de amar a quien quiera?- De nuevo alguien le dio otro golpe por debajo y Haruka se cayó. La persona que estaba golpeando a la rubia no era ni más ni menos que la propia Michiru, la cual, había logrado entrever algo importante en la reacción de su padre.

-Eso es antinatural- La voz grave del joven ruso hizo que todos se centraran en él.-Sobre todo cuando la chica es tan hermosa como lo es Michiru- Aquel argumento con tan poca base y fácil de rebatir fue alabado por la madre de Zhira quien, criada con una mentalidad antigua, consideraba que no debería de estar aceptada la unión entre dos personas del mismo género. -Vete a la mierda Yuri- Por primera vez en toda la noche la albina abría la boca para hablar con alguien que no fuera su amiga.-¡Zhira!- El padre de la chica llamó la atención a la albina.-No deberías de hablarle así a tu primo- Pese a no estar en contra con lo que había dicho tampoco estaba a su favor pues mientras a él no le molestase siempre permitía las cosas.-¿¡Cómo que no!? ¿Es que a caso no has escuchado la barbaridad que ha dicho?- Mientras padre e hija discutían, Yuri se miraba la escena serio y riendo por dentro.

-Michiru, no deberías de llegar a estos extremos, no vas a conseguir nada- La madre se mantenía calmada mientras los Volk discutían entre ellos en su idioma.-Deberías de darle una oportunidad- El padre se miraba a su hija de una forma distinta; cualquiera que no lo conociera hubiera pensado que era un hombre terco pero Michiru había leído en su mirada que le creía.

-Papá, no voy a hacerlo- Mientras lo decía fue retirando su silla para irse.-Tengo a Ha, Leo-Por un momento estuvo a punto de revelar el nombre de la chica. Hubiera puesto la mano al fuego que sabía porque lo hacía así que no iba a meterla en ningún lio –al menos no en otro. Se puso en pie y dejo la servilleta que se había colocado minutos atrás sobre las rodillas encima de la mesa.-Ahora si me disculpan voy a ir al baño- Con aquella simple frase la aquamarino dio por concluida la discusión.

Los Volk, que hacía un rato que habían dejado de discutir se miraron a la Kaioh irse y Zhira aprovecho para acercarse a Haruka.-¿Podemos hablar?- Haruka se miró con perplejidad a la albina y asintió con la cabeza. Siguiendo los pasos de Michiru, Haruka se levanto.-Les ruego que me disculpen- Retiro los cascos de la moto que estaban en el suelo y colocó uno de ellos sobre la silla para no ocupar tanto. -Señor Volk, señora Volk, necesito hablar con Zhira así que con vuestro permiso ahora volvemos-Tendió la mano a la chica con heterocromía para ayudarla a levantarse y ambas se fueron del restaurante en busca de intimidad.

-Tu nombre no es Leo ¿Verdad?- Zhira fue directa a lo que realmente le interesaba y esperaba que a Haruka no le molestara que fuera tan directa.-No- Haruka intentó que no se le notara tanto la inseguridad.-Y creo que tampoco eres hombre ¿Me equivoco?- La rubia negó con la cabeza. Zhira soltó un suspiro y se rasco la cabeza antes de proseguir.-No sé cómo te han arrastrado a esto y tampoco sé porqué no usas tu nombre real pero te acabas de meter en un lio-

-No entiendo, quiero decir, Michiru me pidió que me hiciera pasar por su pareja para evitar a tu primo ¿Con eso no basta?-Haruka se cruzo de brazos mientras intentaba seguir a Zhira. -Puede que para su padre sí, le conozco desde hace mucho y adora a su hija pero para mi primo y mi madre no- La albina negó con la cabeza; odiaba la terquedad de su familia.-Si antes Yuri te veía como un rival ahora lo ve todo como un juego y mi madre le apoya, hará todo lo que pueda para ayudarle y eso incluye comerle la cabeza a la madre de Michiru-

-Eso no tiene sentido ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?-

-Si no hubieras dicho aquello y te las hubieras apañado para parecer un chico con una mentalidad similar a la de mi primo, mi madre lo hubiera dejado estar, Yuri quizás no y necesitaría varias negativas pero ya esta, pero al hablar de esa forma has hecho que se le meta entre ceja y ceja que no puede estar contigo-

-Igualmente, tus padres no deberían de tener poder alguno en la vida de los Kaioh-

-Lo sé pero creo que a su madre no le ha hecho gracia, ella quería, al igual que su padre, la unión perfecta con un hombre de negocios y mi madre lo sabe y utilizara eso para que Yuri se acerque-

-Madre mía...-

-Tranquila, no te pido que lo entiendas porque es imposible, se trata de algo sin sentido...-Ambas chicas se quedaron mirando durante un rato hasta que Haruka pregunto lo que había querido preguntar pero se había olvidado.-¿Y su padre? ¿Por qué has dicho que lo dejaría estar?-

-El busca lo mismo, un hombre que maneje las cuentas y lleve el apellido Kaioh pero como es su única hija y además mujer creo que cedería... El problema es su madre y la mía... Tienen una amistad desde hace muchos años así que puedes imaginar-

* * *

><p>Mientras Haruka y Zhira hablaban sobre lo que había pasado, Michiru hacía cola en el lavabo de mujeres a fin de poder lavarse la cara y refrescarse un poco.<p>

Solo había un cubículo y teniendo en cuenta que habían dos personas delante de ella estaba segura de que iba a esperar unos cinco minutos o más. Se cruzo de brazos y suspiro ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido meter a la chica en semejante lio? Se había aprovechado de la bondad de Haruka y había usado el "favor" que le debía para que le echara un cable con su vida personal. Negó con la cabeza y soltó un suspiro al tiempo que dejaba salir a la mujer que tenía delante.

-Michiru- La voz grave del ruso hizo que la joven aquamarino se voltease y dejara la puerta del baño entreabierta.-Te estaba buscando- Yuri sonrió dejando ver su dentadura blanca y afilada.-Quería disculparme por lo de antes, no quisiera que me tratases como un retrogrado pero entiéndeme, vengo desde muy lejos solo para conocerte…-

La aquamarino se quedo perpleja ante las disculpas del hombre y negó con su mano libre.-No te preocupes, está bien- Volteó, dándole la espalda al ruso, e intento meterse en el baño cuando de repente la mano tosca del hombre la freno. -¿Qué quieres? Necesito ir al baño-

-Empezar de cero y tener una oportunidad- La sonrisa de Yuri se ensancho y la fuerza que puso fue a más para que no cerrase la puerta.-Solo busco eso, además no puedes mentirme, Leo no es tu pareja- Michiru hizo caso omiso de sus palabras y le retiro la mano de la puerta para meterse dentro del baño.

Para ese entonces tanto Haruka como Zhira ya habían acabado de hablar entre ellas y ambas se dirigían hacia la mesa donde supuestamente todos les esperaban. Mientras caminaban hacia la mesa, Haruka se fijo en el asiento vacío de Michiru y miró a Zhira de forma interrogativa. -¿Dónde está el baño?-

-Has de ir hacia la entrada, antes de salir veras un pasillo, lo sigues hasta el fondo y luego a la izquierda-

-Pues ahora vengo- Solo decir eso la rubia salió con paso apurado a por la aquamarino para ver si se encontraba bien.

La escena dejo fría a la rubia, Yuri prácticamente se había abalanzado sobre la aquamarino aprovechando que nadie se había acercado a los baños, apretando por los hombros a la chica que tenía el rostro girado y miraba hacia otro lado. Ambos hablaban casi entre susurros y era imposible saber lo que había sucedido pero por lo que parecía, Michiru necesitaba ayuda. Haruka corrió hacia ambos y se abalanzo sobre Yuri para separarlo de la chica, forcejeando y haciendo que ambos chocara contra la pared contraria mientras Michiru se escapaba. Yuri trato de golpear a la rubia y esta lo esquivo a la perfección antes de cogerle de la muñeca y doblarle el brazo.

Apenas hicieron falta palabras para lo que ocurrió a continuación, ambas chicas volvieron a la mesa, cogieron los cascos y, Haruka, golpeo la mesa con fuerza.-¡Son una tira de bastardos! Ninguno de ustedes ve más allá de su propio beneficio y pisotean cualquier clase de sentimiento- La rubia estaba visiblemente cabreada con todos ellos por como habían tratado a la chica y Michiru, casi escondida tras Haruka, amagaba lágrimas de ira y reproche hacia los suyos. Sin decir nada más, ambas salieron del local seguidas por Zhira quien apenas podía imaginarse lo que había sucedido.-Leo, Michi...-

Michiru hizo un gesto para que Haruka fuera a por la moto mientras se limpiaba el rostro y soltaba las primeras lágrimas.-¿Qué ha sucedido?- Zhira abrazo a su amiga mientras la otra intentaba contenerse.-¿Ha sido Yuri?- Michiru no contestó pero afirmo la pregunta con la cabeza.

El rugido de la moto hizo que ambas chicas se despidieran y Zhira se acercara a Haruka.-No sé qué ha ocurrido pero gracias por hacer que no fuera a más- Haruka volvió a dar gas a la moto sin contestar y esperó a que la aquamarino subiera.

-Cógete fuerte-Haruka abrió la boca solo para dirigirse a su compañera y luego le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Zhira para despedirse.-Vale- Dicho y hecho, Michiru se agarro a la cintura de la rubia y poco después ambas desaparecieron a la lejanía.


	7. Tras la cita

Antes de que ninguna de las dos pudiera darse cuenta, la moto se hallaba aparcada frente al dúplex de la más adinerada.

La cena no había sido del gusto de las chicas y el trayecto había sido de lo más tranquilo y cayado, ninguna se había atrevido a hablar y pese a que los ánimos se habían calmado la tensión se podía seguir palpando en el ambiente. Quizás fuera porque la joven rubia aún se echaba las culpas por no haberse quedado en la mesa y haber evitado lo sucedido o quizás porque la aquamarino no podía perdonarse haber metido a la chica en algo tan extraño.

Sin decir palabra la joven Kaioh se quito el casco y se bajo de la moto con cuidado de no caerse ni quemarse con los tubos, mientras tanto, Haruka mantenía a la moto en equilibrio para no caer.-Supongo que esto es todo- Michiru fue la primera en hablar con un tono de voz cansado y triste, provocando que la preocupación se apoderase por un momento de la otra chica.-No creo que sea buena idea que sigas metida en esto…- La aquamarino soltó un profundo suspiro y dibujo una cansada sonrisa para que no se preocupase por ella.

A través del plástico protector Haruka clavo la mirada en Michiru ¿De verdad pensaba que ahora iba a dejarla marcar? Por supuesto que no y menos sabiendo que el tarado de Yuri andaba tras la chica.-Lo que no sería buena idea es que te quedases desprotegida ante ese tarado- Fue seca y tajante una combinación un tanto extraña que por algún motivo crispo a la aquamarino. –No creo que debas de ser tú quien me diga lo que debo hacer ¡Ni siquiera te conozco!- Michiru rompió su límite y evocó su rabia con la persona que tenía a su lado e intentaba ayudarle.

-De acuerdo- Sin decir ni media palabra la rubia aceleró un par de veces rompiendo el silencio de la calle y se dispuso a salir de aquel lugar, no pensaba ayudar a alguien que se negaba a ver la verdad.

Tres semáforos más allá, cuando se encontraba parada a la espera de que cambiara el color, Haruka se dio cuenta de que le faltaba algo. Se había olvidado el casco de la moto de Mamoru y si no se lo devolvía el moreno era capaz de hacerle la vida imposible tanto a ella como a Usagi. Suspiro, miró hacia ambos lados y comprobó que nadie viniera y luego cambió de sentido para volver a atrás.

Michiru se había quedado cerca de su puerta comprobando que la rubia se hubiera ido. No le había hecho nada, es más, le había ayudado y le había protegido pero entre los nervios, la tensión y que estaba cansada de que la controlasen había acabado espetando contra ella de mala manera. Buscó las llaves de su dúplex y dejo el casco en el suelo para poder hacerlo sin percatarse de que aquel objeto no era suyo y de que en cualquier momento iban a volver a por él. Pasó a la casa y cerró la puerta, subió a su cuarto y dejo allí, sobre su cama, el casco de la moto para luego meterse en la ducha.

Haruka bajo de la moto y le puso el candado de seguridad antes de ir a picarle a la aquamarino, no podía volver en otro momento pues conocía muy bien la terquedad del chico así que le gustase o no a Michiru le iba a tener que recibir.

Pico una vez al timbre y esperó unos segundos a que le abrieran pero nadie se acercó a la puerta, volvió a picar y ocurrió de nuevo lo mismo solo que esta vez la rubia dio unos pasos para atrás en busca de alguna luz por si la chica estaba durmiendo –cosa que realmente dudaba. Rodeó el dúplex preguntándose si algún día iba a poder tener uno igual y mientras lo hacía descubrió una pequeña ventana con luz. –Así que estas despierta…- Murmuró al tiempo que volvía a picar para no obtener respuesta. Se llevó una mano a su rostro y negó con la cabeza, su móvil había muerto hacía un par de minutos y ahora lo único que le quedaba era que la chica le abriera sí o sí la puerta.

Bajo el agua de la ducha y con la puerta cerrada Michiru disfrutaba de un cálido momento en el cual sus defensas se habían roto y se había echado a llorar de forma silenciosa por todo lo ocurrido. Su sollozo era leve y el agua tapaba cualquier ruido que pudiera haber, por eso ni siquiera se había enterado de cuando la rubia había picado a la puerta. Cerró el agua y salió de la ducha, había dejado de llorar pero su rostro aún mantenía el tono rojizo.

Algo a su espalda, similar al sonido de una pequeña piedra al golpear una pared llamó su atención haciendo que se limpiara la cara y se tapara con la toalla para buscar la fuente del sonido. Abrió la puerta y salió a su cuarto para comprobar que no venía de allí, se asomó a las escaleras y descubrió que de allí tampoco venía. Clack. El sonido venía de su espalda, para ser exactos de la ventana del cuarto de baño. Curiosa, Michiru se acercó y abrió la ventana para poder asomarse.

La rubia sonrió como si nada hubiera sucedido.-Vaya, pensé que no ibas a abrirme nunca-

Anonadada por la presencia de la chica Michiru simplemente se quedó mirando a la otra.-¿Qué haces aquí?- No se había dado cuenta de cuando había abierto la boca pero lo había hecho y, lejos de encontrarse con una mala reacción , Michiru descubrió a una sonriente Haruka que parecía divertirse.

-Venia a ver como estaba mi princesa pero veo que me he equivocado de casa- La sonrisa irónica de la rubia y el tono de sus palabras hicieron que el rojo del rostro de Michiru pasara a ser un fuerte rubor.-Es broma, no te pongas así.- Hizo una pequeña pausa para que la chica se calmase antes de proseguir.-La verdad es que venía a por el casco de la moto que si no me matan.

Aquello ya tenía más sentido para Michiru.-Dame un minuto y te abro- Cerró la ventana y corrió a su cuarto para ponerse algo de ropa para poder abrirle la puerta a la chica. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarse del casco? Suponía que era por lo molesta que había estado y estaba agradecida de que la rubia no se hubiera comportado mal con ella.

Con una camisa blanca de algodón y unos pantalones cortos que apenas asomaban por la camisa, Michiru abrió la puerta a Haruka. La rubia pese haberse fijado en la chica nunca antes había sentido el impulso que sentía ahora de besarla y, frente a la idea, lo único que pudo hacer fue zarandear la cabeza e intentar mantenerla fría.-Pasa, pasa, ahora te lo doy- Michiru intentaba que no se notase que había estado llorando hacia escasos minutos e intentaba retener el impulso de volver a hacerlo. Tener a la chica cerca solo hacía que ponerla más nerviosa y aquello poco le gustaba.

Subió las escaleras y se metió en cuarto a oscuras para buscar el casco mientras la rubia se quedaba abajo cerca de la puerta. Un ruido sordo hizo que Haruka se asomara por las escaleras y escuchase a Michiru llorar. Sin pensárselo dos veces, la rubia subió por las escaleras de dos en dos para encontrarse con el casco en el suelo y a la chica al lado acariciándose la frente y llorando a más no poder.-¿Te has hecho mucho daño?- Haruka se arrodillo a la altura de la aquamarino en medio de la penumbra y antes de que pudiera hacer nada la chica se abalanzó sobre ella mientras sollozaba. Tenoh suponía que el golpe había sido el desencadenante de aquello y se mantuvo callada mientras le acariciaba la espalda y la apretaba contra ella con todo el cariño del mundo.

-Tranquila, no es nada- Acarició su cabello lentamente al igual que su espalda.-Solo ha sido un golpe- Tras aquellas palabras la aquamarino echo a llorar aún más fuerte y la rubia se dio cuenta de que aquello no era solamente por el golpe así que volvió a intentar tranquilizarla con algo distinto.-Vamos Michiru, no llores… todo ha pasado y ahora todo va a ir bien- Separó a la chica para poder mirarle a la cara pero esta intentó ocultar su rostro para que no le viera llorar.-Estoy a tu lado y te ayudaré a salir de ello pero esta vez no como un favor- Michiru asintió sin decir nada y enterró su rostro en el pecho de Haruka quien se pasó un buen rato acariciando a la aquamarino con delicadeza.

-¿Mejor?- Tenoh no sabía cuánto rato había pasado la chica llorando pero sabía que había sido el suficiente como para que se empezara a sentir fatigada.-Sí- Michiru aún lloraba de rato en rato pero intentaba que su llanto cesara.-Me prometes que estarás conmigo?- Haruka sonrió y asintió al tiempo que ayudaba a la chica a levantarse del suelo.-Por supuesto.

Acompaño a Michiru hasta el baño para que se limpiara el rostro y acabase de asearse antes de obligarla a irse a dormir y quedarse así un poco más tranquila.

Mientras Michiru guardaba el cepillo de dientes una pequeña idea le asaltó e hizo que Haruka se quedara sin palabras.-¿Te quedas a dormir?- Su voz parecía tan inocente y frágil que Tenoh no pudo sino que aceptar con un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo.

¿Dónde me estoy metiendo? Pensó la rubia al tiempo que la otra le daba una camiseta blanca de deporte y unos pantalones de chándal. Ninguna de las dos cosas era obviamente de su tamaño pues el pantalón que se suponía que le tenía que llegar por la rodilla se quedaba a la mitad de la pierna y la camiseta le apretaba un poco.-Lo siento, eso es lo más amplio que tengo-

-No te preocupes, ya está bien- Tenoh mintió para no preocupar a la chica pero en el fondo le hubiera agradado poder destrozar a aquella camiseta que le oprimía por la parte de los brazos y espalda.-Supongo que dormiré en el sofá…¿No?- Deseaba que la respuesta fuera un sí para sentirse un poco más aliviada pero al parecer la fortuna no estaba de su parte.-Pensaba que dormirías conmigo- De nuevo Michiru usaba un tono que ponía los pelos de punta a Haruka de lo manipulable que se sentía.

Ambas se metieron en la cama y Haruka se colocó de costado a la espera de poder controlarse y que no sucediera nada.


End file.
